The Black History Of Lyssa
by Queen Primrose
Summary: Lily is a poor farm-born young women, what happens when the prince of the vampires wants her as his bride? What will happen when she discovers that her mother-in-law is but the great vampire Queen; Liliana Vess? find out!{Lily is the mother of Lyssa another character of mine}Rating may change...
1. Prologue: Hisssss

**This is a story connected to Orange Fire, Silver Fire. It is about the Lyssa's mother, Lily and how she met her mother-in-law Liliana Vess the queen of vampires. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Note: Lyssa is still no mentioned in Orange Fire, Silver Fire so I decided to give you her background before she appears. Also, I'm planning on making another background for Syanï.**

* * *

><p><em>Hiss…<em>

_No, no my life cannot end like this _I thought as the hissing grew louder and louder.

_Hiss…_

I started sobbing. I could not control myself. This was where I would die; a cemetery filled with the undead.

_Hiss…_

It grew louder and louder as I grew even more agitated, I had grown up living in a village filled with the most boring customs.

_Hiss…_

My grandmother had been the one to take care of me, she fed me, she taught me and she loved…

_Hiss…_

My knees trembled, grandmother died a week ago and I was here in the cemetery to place flowers on her grave when…

_Hissss…_

The hissing grew even louder, suddenly hissing started sounding out meaning it was dreadful vampires…

_Hissssss…_

…which suck on human blood, I was dead meat now and could not run or they would just attack…

_Hisssssssss…_

…faster than if I stayed in my spot, this was worse because I could feel my blood rushing through the vines at my neck…

_Hisssssssssss…_

…where they were bound to suck blood from, I sobbed even harder into my skirt.

_Hissssssssssss…_

One long hiss sounded than no more, I waited for the signal for them to start attacking but they did not.

…

Long silence, still nothing so I waited…

I waited…

Waited…

Until I could not take it anymore, I started sobbing harder and clutching my robe closer to my body in a weak shield.

…

Finally, a sound came forth from the far side of the cemetery; I looked at that direction and found that there were dark forms everywhere around me.

…

Suddenly they all crowded around me in elegant forms, they were al much faster than I was for they were Vampires.

…

More silence, I tried sobbing quietly but it came out as a loud sob for my life, which had more time ahead.

…

I was only sixteen years old and not ready to die; my grandmother had told me that I was still too ripe to fall off the tree.

…

I started crying, this was a terrible way to die I thought as I clutched my robes closer to me in a weak attempt to stop them.

…

Suddenly I thought of my mother, father and brothers, they had all died in a fire and I was the only one left.

…

My grandmother had taken me in saying I was a lovely child, all her hard work spent on someone who would follow her to the grave a week later.

…

I thought of the times in the meadows, where grandmother would place me on the grass and tell me to run off.

…

I would run and run until it was time to return home, then I would feel as though I had been a free spirit.

…

_No Lily you are not free _I reminded myself, _your soul is not yours now, for it belongs to the undead._

…

I trembled as the feeling of helplessness overcame me, I would fall on my knees begging for mercy if that was the case…

…

…but it was not and would never be, these things, these _creatures _would never have any mercy.

…

_Why does life have to be so unfair? _I thought. Why do people get unlucky every time they believe in luck?

…

I remembered what grandmother used to say, it was something I interesting, it went like this:

…

''_a person who believes her has, is a fool. A person who believes he doesn't have, needs to believe''_

…

It meant that when someone thinks that he or she has everything, he or she is a fool.

…

If you do not believe that, all you do is believe you do and you will.

…

This was a nightmare, this was my own imagination, no this was real and there was no going back.

…

_This cannot be my fate _I thought as I looked down at that poor farm dress that cannot be a proper funeral.

…

Suddenly I remembered that vampires sometimes turned worthy people into their race, _maybe they would…_

…

…_Change me into one so that I could live, _I thought, _no Lily only worthy people, you are not worth _I told myself.

…

Suddenly I realized that the vampires had made a big circle around me, as if I was a meal.

…

_You are a meal Lily _I told myself as I watched their forms moving, _could I escape somehow? _

…

_What are you thinking Lily? _I told myself, _this is the end of the line for poor old you._

…

I could not escape; I could not die before they got me, then what could I do to escape the pain of my life forcibly being drained?

…

I felt frightened; _pigs felt the same way when they had to be slaughtered at the butcher._

…

_Please make it not painful, please make it not painful, please… _I stopped myself because it was going to _be_ painful.

…

Suddenly a movement in the sky caught my attention; _I was aware that it was not a normal bat._

Hiss…

_Oh no _I thought as the hissing started again, _they are really going to eat me like this._

Hiss…

Suddenly as if on cue the bat went straight towards me, it landed onto the tombstone next to me.

Hiss…

It gazed at me with its red eyes; _that could not be an ordinary bat._

Hiss…

Suddenly it changed shape, now it was a male vampire dressed in rich fabric which meant he was a…

Hiss…

…a noble vampire, they were very skilled at mastering magic and were the masters of the other vampires except for the great queen: Liliana.

Hissss…

She was the great queen of vampires and was the strongest. Her name was Liliana Vess.

Hissssss…

The vampire approached me before bowing down, _was this some kind of nasty joke? _My breathing tightened.

Hissssssss…

''our prince would like you to be his, so I came here to take you to him'' then he held out his ever cold hands out to me.

Hissssssssss…

_There is no other way _I thought as I took one of his hands, he smiled bearing his sharp fangs to me.

Hissssssssssss…

Then with swift motion his hands had me around the waist, I tried freeing myself but to no avail.

…

Then he sprouted his ever-black bat wings before taking to the sky, taking me with him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The Traitor

**Here is another chapter for thee,**

**Enjoy,**

**Queen**

* * *

><p>I woke up finding myself on a very soft and silken bed; I could not make out anything in this room for it was too dark. <em>Of course it is <em>thought as I tried to see things closely, _I am a vampire's property what else could I expect? Nothing I should expect nothing._

Everything from last night came back in a rush; I had fallen unconscious once we began flying. I sat up and started looking around me and feeling the bed, it was a big bed with mattresses that were softer than any others were.

I decided to look around the chamber, except the room was so dark that I could hardly even see my hand. _So this is how vampires like their homes to be like? That is dark _I thought, _not only was the chamber dark but also cold._

I stood up and began using the walls and furniture pieces as to find my way; I finally reached a desk with a chair across from it. With a shuddering breath, I placed my hands on the chair; it was covered in velvet and felt comfortable so I sat on it.

The room grew steadily colder and colder until I could not bear it anymore, _it is probably my imagination _I thought as I tried finding a way to warm myself. Suddenly I had an idea and so I knelt down and picked a scattered piece of my dress, then I began covering my fingers with it.

I let my finger dig deeper and deeper into the old torn cloth, _I have had enough _I thought so I began trying to find an oil lamp. I let my hands wander along the desk searching for an oil lamp, finally I found one and better yet, it was still filled with oil.

When I had finished lighting the oil lamp I used it to look at the chamber, I gasped for the chamber was filled with lovely furniture that astounded me. The bed was a Queen sized bed while the rest of the furniture looked fit for a Princess or a Queen.

I gazed in awe and then in splendor at what I saw, but then all my consciousness came back and I frowned. _None of this is yours Lily, this is a demons' chamber or palace and no more _I told myself as I gazed at the lovely but cold furniture.

I might sound selfish, vain or ungrateful but I preferred my hut, which I lived in with Grandmother. _This chamber was made to be housed by a Vampire after all, even with all its beauty and majestic beauty did not own warmth._

My Grandmother's hut however always displayed its warmth, it was a poor hut and a wooden hut but still it was cozy and warm. _Because it was made by hands, which were cozy and warm, it was made by love and never will these creatures understand that._

Why did I hate these _creatures_ so much? Well they were the ones who killed my Grandfather, they were the cause of the death of my family and they tried killing Grandmother. I hated them with all my spirit; they were nasty and bitter creatures.

They were simply people supposed to be dead long ago but are still living, not only were they defying nature but were also making the rest of us suffer because of it. They used our youth and lives so that they might live longer, it was cruel and unneeded.

The reason as to why my family burned was because of them, one of the Vampires had managed to get into our village unseen. The Vampire was after young and strong blood, my mother and father had three sons and one daughter: me.

I was out with Grandmother learning how to pick the poisonous plants from the non-poisonous ones, my mother had told me to be careful on the way. When I had left the Vampire had finally made up its mind, it would take my poor family's house.

It attacked the house so Father had lighted up a torch to scare it away; the Vampire began to retreat but thought otherwise. So it jumped onto my father making him drop the torch, it hit the ground which was made of wood and the whole house including the Vampire died.

It was tragic to lose people such as my Mother, Father and two brothers for the last one were younger than I was. It was all because of that stupid Vampire that a whole household had burned, I had hated them ever sense and for good reason.

Now they had imprisoned me in this chamber too, if only death would come quickly and then I could be with Grandmother and my Family. Why my Family and me? Why did we have to suffer like this because of the Vampire race?

I began to cry for everything from my fate, my family's fate, to my Grandmother's death and everything else that had been ill fated. I tried holding back my tears but could not, I let them flow and fall onto my torn dress like rainfalls on broken trees.

I clutched my clothes as I cried more and more, the tears began to fall rapidly onto my farm dress and hands. I did not care if they did or did not fall; I let them run down my cheeks and onto my hands before they reached my scattered dress.

I stopped crying when I suddenly realized something; I could get away if I played my part of the poor useless bloodless girl. All I had to do was simply not eat and grow incredibly skinny, and then I could appear as if I have no more blood than a cat.

I laughed at the Vampire's own part already played, they had not even sent food, so why pretend that I am not eating? I did not have anything to eat anyway! Now comes the harder part; convincing them to let me go, I would need to beg as a person condemned to a death sentence.

I quickly found a mirror and gazed at my own hatful reflection, it showed a filthy young woman with tears staining her cheeks, which were fragile looking and hollow. I smiled to myself, _this would do fine with the part I have to play_ I thought as I placed the mirror down.

I looked around me for anything that could make me appear even more beaten-up and broken, I quickly found a few items that could do damage but would never be suspected. I picked up my scattered dress as I lifted the object again. It was the mirror.

It was made of gold and was strongly equipped, I placed it in my weak hands as I began to strike my face weakly at first but steadily growing stronger. Finally, when I could not take it anymore I looked into the mirror, my eye had turned a purple color and my cheeks were the same color.

I smiled and even that hurt to do, _perfect, this would make them think me really a waste of time _I thought. _When you have a choice between hurting yourself as to survive or just die, you usually would pick the first for no one wants to really die _I thought painfully.

I made my way back towards the chair and sat once more, my face and hands hurt but it was all for good reason. I suddenly felt the power of sleep slowly take over my body, but I was too weak to try making my way towards the bed, instead I slept right there on the chair.

* * *

><p><em>She was beautiful and clever; did she really believe that she could trick us? Maybe she did, but she would never trick me <em>I thought as I placed my silver-nailed cold hands onto that beaten jaw, I smiled as I wiped away her dry tears, which stained her cheeks.

Then with quick movement I had her in my arms, she was very light as though she had not eaten a thing. I lifted her towards the bed where I gently placed her among the silken sheets, and careful as to not awaken her I placed the soft covers onto her beaten form.

I placed a kiss on her forehead before I glanced at her lovely beaten face; she was beautiful behind all those wounds that she had done herself. I walked back towards the door of the chamber, and then I walked out with quick movements.

I found my messenger outside waiting for me, I told him to bring her food and to ask the Vampire maidens to dress and bath her. Then I told him to make sure she was asleep while this happened, for I wanted it to be a surprise when she woke up.

He bowed and asked me if the maidens should fix her with the Vampire's dark magic, I told him it would be fabulous if they could. Then I resumed my walking until I reached my hall, I stopped walking when I saw _him _standing there.

My blood born _brother _stood there clasping a goblet filled with blood, he was dressed in a red tunic covered with black robes. He smiled bearing his silver-white fangs in the moonlight; I glared at him before I stopped waiting for him to speak.

''Dear brother why treat me as if I am no more than a common stranger walking thee path?''

It was true but all was for good reason, he was blood born traitor and would always stay that way. I gazed at him and saw poorly concealed hatred that shimmered before me; he was trustless and dishonest when asked something.

He was always treated, as a traitor by lower clans, even high clean hated him and his sight. He was disliked by all except his fellow clan members; he called me brother even though he knew that the only link between us was mother.

His clan had been a traitors' clan ever since I could remember, they were the ones who housed cowards and murderers. The clan had dishonored itself long ago, everyone knew about its traitor history so they were never fully trusted.

His father had hated the clan's bad name; he wanted to change that fact. Therefore, he tried persuading his fellow clan members to change but he did not succeed in doing so, next he tried to make friends with other clans but that did not work either.

Only one last option was left and that was to do an honored deed, so in the battle between us and the werewolves he stepped in the front line. He battled the werewolf's general, which he slew and therefore succeeded in wining an honor rare among his clan.

His repayment was to have been to sleep with the great Queen herself, and so _he _was born from their reunion. He had taken more of his father's clan blood, thus he was born not an honorable Vampire but a worthless traitor.

When his father discovered this he was at a loss, every honor he had tried giving to his clan was now being questioned. My mother told him he would gain the honor, but the clan would be honor less if their son gained them nothing.

She knew that he was a blood born traitor, so as to not have him get the throne if she died she devised a plan. Only the eldest or the honorable child would have the throne, so only if I died and my younger sister did he has any right to rule.

She then began watching him closely, if he committed anything he against us he would be executed immediately. She knew perfectly well that he was not stupid enough to try anything against us, at least not yet he did not.

However, he had killed my bride; she was a great Vampire maiden, which he claimed was a traitor. She had not one bone that was a traitor to our kind or her clan, Never less mother told me that she was great Vampire but wasn't the one to rule alongside me.

I agreed to stay patient and wait, but if he killed this bride, I would have a harder time controlling myself against killing him. Moreover, this bride was a mortal, and my brother was a bloodthirsty vampire who could not control himself against blood.

See the true power of becoming a real ancient Vampire was to control thee thirst, if one succeeds, they become truly masters of dealing with mortals rather than attack them. There lies the true power, self-control means nothing to youngsters but for us Ancients it is everything.

My brother will not admit it, but he has tried stopping his thirst countless times but he never succeeds. My sister who is of the same father says that a brainless coward will always stay a coward, meaning our dear blood brother will and always be worthless.

Now I turned my eyes blankly emotionless while I studied my brother and his face, he looked fine except for his eyes, which were filled with so much hate. _It was a shame to have him walking these halls _I thought as I gazed into his eyes, _really a shame_.

''thou are invited to a meeting in the halls of Darkness, thou shalt come or thee shalt not?''

He twisted his goblet mockingly as if implying something obvious; it was a threat of course if you knew what his action really meant. I decided to do nothing now, it would be better if he could be killed with everyone watching.

''yes, I shalt come to the great meeting at the halls of Darkness. What shalt you do?''

He looked angrier at not being called a brother; he never would even get near that title. I nodded and swept past him before entering my hall and into my main chamber; I dressed in dark robes before speeding out towards the main halls of Darkness.

I reached them when only a little of the Ancient Vampires were present; I sat down looking at my slightly gray skin. Most vampires had dark hair and blood red eyes with pale skin, however when you turned older and more powerful your look changed.

I had slightly gray skin and silver hair, my eyes were blood red still but that would change over time. My younger sister had slightly blue skin with silver hair and blood red eyes, my blood brother had black hair and blood red eyes with pale skin.

He had not changed for he was not worth changing, my sister arrived and at next to me smiling with her ever glowing silver-white fangs. My brother arrived shortly afterwards and sat next to my sister, who quickly hissed at him.

Suddenly everyone grew silent as mother came inside the vast halls of Darkness, her ever long purple hair flowing out behind her and her light lavender (more like dark pink) skin shining among her dark robes. However, what was the most beautiful thing in her but her eyes? Nothing, they glowed with Violet light and were of the same color.

Mother spoke with authority and soon everyone was bowing, and then we started the meeting as usual. My sister and I watched our brother with great anxiousness; we waited for him to try something as to stop him from doing so.

When the meeting was over, sister and I disappeared to our separate ways but each watching our blood brother with great care. I went into my chambers with great speed, and then I placed my robes back in the closet before I walked with my silver tunic towards the balcony.

I sat in my prince made silver chair and looked up at the silver moon, the light was lovely just to sit under. Vampires did not sleep unless it was in their beloved coffins; I gazed back into the room at my silver colored coffin.

Its lid was closed singling that it was not being used; I gazed back at the silver moon with interest. I would not need to hunt like the rest of the Vampires, but I would for it is great tradition to hunt our meals of human blood.

I got ready with my thin silver tunic, and then I got ready to jump off into the Darkness. I got myself ready and started to smile, then with a fluid movement I jumped and changed into a silver bat as I searched for my prey in the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review <strong>


End file.
